Once Upon A Time
by bookworm3
Summary: Gabriella has always been a maid of the boltons and best friend with Troy who was a child of the royal family. What happens when the 2 fall in love while Troy's father arranges a marrige? Troyella and some Zekepay and some Chaylor
1. Chapter 1

**This is kind of different but pleases review and give me comments and ideas if needed! Thank you!**

A 21 year old Gabriella Montez woke up from her sleeping chamber. She sighed and

cleaned up a bit. She made her way through the castle to reach the king and queen's

room. "Good Morning your highnesses how are you this morning?" asked Gabriella as

she stood there waiting for her next orders. "Just fine Ms. Montez, thank you" answered

the king. "Yes it's a fine morning, Gabriella dear would you mind waking the kids and

see what Troy is up to?" asked the queen. Gabriella nodded and exited the room to go

do her daily morning routine. The king and queen, Jack and Elizabeth Bolton, had four

children: Dylan who is 8 years old and full of mischief, Lauren who is 14

years old, Kiley the oldest who is 24, and… Troy Bolton who is 21. Gabriella sighed

dreamily at the memory of Troy. The two had been best friends ever since she started

working as a servant girl in the castle with her younger sister Stella at 5 years old. She

would always go on hack with him on horses, clean up his messes, and get him out of

trouble. Over the years she had found Troy Alexander Bolton to be not just a boy full of

mischief, but a heart too. When Dylan was born he'd do anything to watch over his new

little brother. He loved to sword fight, and horseback riding; he even taught her how to

horseback ride when she was 10 years old. She also found him very attractive too. He had

nice, messy shaggy brown hair, electrifying blue eyes, and a killer smile that could make

any girl swoon. She started off her daily wake up routine with Dylan first of course.

"Dylan… Dylan wake up" Gabriella ushered Dylan. The 8 year old opened his green

eyes to look at their servant girl. He yawned "Good morning Gabriella!" "Good

Morning, now go on a get dressed please" she said a she made her way to the second

Youngest room and found her reading a book. "Hello there Lauren, reading quite early

aren't we?" Gabriella pondered playfully. "Yes, oh I'm so glad you taught me to read it

relaxes the mind quite well!" Lauren answered cheerfully. "Yes, but get dressed now

please" she said and made her way downstairs to the garden to water the plants. "Nice

morning isn't it Ella?" a voice asked behind her. "Only one person still called her that

and that was Troy Bolton. "Yes it is but might I ask what you are doing here?" she asked

as her hair blew from her face. "I got up quite early because I went to sleep rather early

the night before, don't you think?" Troy pondered at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Yes, we did get back from our hack rather late last night but yet I still manage to wake

At dawn" Gabi said. "Exactly! See if you can wake early, so can I!" Troy said playfully

Said. Gabi giggled and Troy watched her work. He had always really liked her as a friend

But then on her 10th birthday when he taught her to ride he noticed many things from

Gabriella that he never noticed. How her side bangs were would sometimes fall to her

beautiful Sparkling with excitement brown eyes. How much she loved to look after his

siblings and how much she loved animals and how much animals liked her. Over the

years, he found himself falling in love with her. "Troy! Gabriella! Come now inside

please! Some one you must meet!" yelled the queen. The two friends looked at eachother

in confusion and raced back to the castle to find….

**Ha ha, I'm evil. What are Troy and Gabriella going to find? If you review maybe I'll tell you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewers **luvokemo, HSMandChelseaFCfan, zacfan,HSMlover4ever, and xXJust.Like.ThatXx

**Well here goes…**

**Chapter 2**

**Gabriella's POV**

Troy and Gabriella went inside to see what it the queen called them about was. "Come now, she said, there are visitors here staying for a while and Troy you must be on your best behavior and Gabriella, be your loving self" the queen said then hurrying them outside where a carriage was as Gabriella blushed at the queens comment. Outside, Lauren, Dylan and Stella were already there looking on their best behavior. Lauren and Stella were chatting happily being the best friends they were. Gabriella smiled_ "Almost like Troy and I". _

Then, five figures stepped out of the carriage. One a tall blonde man with green eyes, a blonde haired woman with hazel eyes, A young girl around 13 or 14, and a girl and boy around her age who looked much alike. "Hello, the tall blonde man with green eyes said to us, my name is Rodger Evans and this is my wife Gloria Evans, my 14 year old daughter Evangeline, and my two eldest Ryan and Sharpay". The adults had left to talk leaving all the children, Troy, and I with the newcomers. The two waved hello at us and I could see the girl Sharpay who was staring with a look saying that she liked what she saw. "Hello, I'm Ryan as our father said and might I ask who you all might be?" Ryan asked us then Lauren spoke up. "My name's Lauren and I'm 14, this is Stella who is also 14, this is Dylan who is 8 years old, Troy who is 21 and that is Gabriella who is also 20(changed it; I want to have a chapter for her B Day), both Gabriella and Stella are servant girls here" Lauren explained.

"Aw, you are a servant girl?" Sharpay asked. I nodded. "Aw that's nice, so they probably picked you because there weren't anymore good servant girls" Sharpay snickered at me. I looked down on the ground and could see Troy look at me. "Nooooooooo, Gabi's the bestest! She knows lots of stuff and she is one of the best cooks ever! She's the prettiest and smartiest girl I know! She's teaching me how to read!" Dylan yelped out. I couldn't help but blush and I looked up and saw Troy smiling at me and I of course returned the smile.

**Evangeline's POV**

We had just arrived here and I could easily see Sharpay fancied Troy. To me, it looks like Troy fancies Gabriella and I'm pretty sure she fancies him back the way they're smiling at each other.

"Why don't we go inside and see what Zeke has made for breakfast for all you?" I heard Gabriella ask to us. We all replied yes, except of course Stella since she was also a servant girl. In my opinion, Gabriella and Stella seemed really nice. We went inside the palace and walked to the dining room where the adults were already seated. In my left was Lauren and to my right Ryan. Next to Ryan was Sharpay and next to her was Troy who seemed more interested in talking to Gabriella whom she was frustrated in him not deciding his breakfast choice.

"I'm sorry Gabs but there is just so many good choices to eat how can I choose?" Troy said lamely. "How about I get your usual okay?" Gabriella asked. "M'kay thanks Gabi, you are the best friend ever" Troy said and then winked at her. Gabriella blushed and headed to the kitchen to bring us our food. "Hey Lauren, are Troy and Gabriella always like that?" I asked to the girl beside me. She shrugged, "pretty much, she said, they've been best friends ever since she came to work here 15 or 16 years ago, but if you ask me I think they like each other. "That could be no more than the truth, I've only known them for a little while and I see a nice connection between them" I agreed and I saw my sister look at me. "Yeah, hey Stella and I have been planning to get them together! Would you like to help Evie?" she asked. Wow, no ones ever called me Evie before but there is a problem with this plan.

"Sure, but there is a problem with that" I told Lauren. She looked at me with an odd look.

"What's the problem?" she asked. I sighed, "the only reason we've come here is because your father has arranged for your brother Troy to marry my sister Sharpay!"

**Oh Boy! How's are Troy and Gabriella gonna feel when they find out Troy is going to marry Sharpay? Also tell me whose POV you want for the next chapter. Any character mentioned so far. Please Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and thank you to **HSMandChelseaFCfan **for your idea because that's where I was aiming. Thank you **xXGabbyXx, LIL BIT 101, luvokemo, HSMlover4ever, and xXJust.Like.ThatXx **for Reviewing! Here's Chapter 3! **

**Chapter 3**

**Dylan's POV**

I was sitting at the table waiting for Gabriella to come out with the breakfast. When it was my birthday, she actually convinced Zeke to let us cook my birthday cake with him! I've always liked Gabi, she's reminds me of Kiley but Kiley's never here! Hmp! Oooh! Breakfast! I started eating when I heard Lauren yelp. Everyone looked at her and she said something about our dog licking her leg.

Then I heard giggling at the other end of the table. "Gosh Troy you are so funny!" Sharpay shrieked laughing and I saw my older brother laugh nervously. His expression changed from nervousnessness to cheerfullness when he saw Gabi come through the kitchen doors with some of our food. Yep, my brother is in love with Gabriella but why wouldn't he? She's smart, Funny, a hard worker, great cook, and real pretty! She also sings me to sleep at night. She has the nicest voice ever! I wouldn't mind her being family!

**Mrs. Bolton's POV**

The Evans seam nice but I don't like Jack setting an arranged marriage. She glanced toward her son who looked like being elsewhere while speaking to Sharpay. '_Sharpay seems like the spoiled kind'_ she thought. Then she heard a giggle come from Gabriella as Troy smiled brightly at her. She shook her head; those two were hopeless. She was a wise woman which meant she was usually right and Troy and Gabriella in love was no mistake. '_Those two belong together, but what would Jack say?' _She asked herself. She sighed and continued eating. Maybe one day she'd be able to call Gabriella part of her family.

**Troy's POV **

I was talking to Sharpay and she started laughing hysterically and a random thing I said. I laughed nervously then I heard a familiar giggle. I looked towards Gabriella and smiled at her brightly. Sometimes I actually forget she is our servant girl. She manages to do so many things and still be perfect. I think that she should be a princess instead of a servant girl. Gabriella smiled back at me and returned to the kitchen. "So Troy, what do you like to do?" I heard Ryan ask me. He seemed nice. "Oh, I like to swordfight, and horseback ride; I love going on hacks!" I told him while he nodded. "Hey Troy, maybe you can go on a hack with me and maybe we can exchange some jumping tricks" Sharpay offered me. I was about to answer when Dylan spoke up," No way! Only Gabi and Troy do that!" I could have sworn I saw Sharpay give Gabriella a death glare but I shrugged it off.

**Later at night**

**Gabriella's POV**

"Come on guys, time for bed!" I told Lauren and Dylan. They groaned as usual. "But Gabi! - Yawns- we're not sleepy" Dylan said trying to convince me. I shook my head. Lauren, Dylan, Evangeline, Stella, Ryan, Sharpay, Troy and I had come back from riding all day. Sharpay, Ryan, and Evangeline had already gone to their rooms. "Come on" I told them.

First I put Lauren in bed then I picked up Dylan and took him to his room. He yawned as I started to put him in his nightclothes. "Aw, are you tired"? I asked. He just nodded. I put him under his covers and tucked him in. I was about to leave when he stopped me. "Wait, Gabi! he said, can you sing me a song?" I smiled softly and lay next to him on his bed and started to sing….

**Troy's POV**

I was wandering around when I heard Dylan's voice say to Gabriella to sing him a song. I stood outside and heard the most beautiful sound come out of her mouth…

**Don't know where you are  
Wish I just could be near you  
I would sail oceans  
To get a glimpse of how you feel **

You're all the things I'm looking For everything and so much more

'_I couldn't agree with you more' Troy thought. _

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second

Don't know how you feel  
You seem to keep it to yourself  
Would you climb mountains  
To show me this is something real

You're all the things I'm looking For everything and so much more

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second

Could it be  
Could it be  
You and me  
You and me  
Do I see  
Do I see  
Clearly

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second

Gabriella finished and took some hair from Dylan's eyes and kissed his forehead fondly and lay him down on his bed. She got up to walk out and I stepped back so she could come through. "Hello Troy" she said. "Hello" I said. "What are you doing?" "Nothing just walking around, by the way, you have a lovely voice" I complimented her. I saw her and she said thank you. "Well Good night!" she said and quickly kissed me on the cheek and left to her sleeping quarter hurriedly without another word.

I entered my room, flopped on my bed and held my hand where her lips were only a moment ago. _'If only I could kiss her beautiful soft lips'_ he thought and then drifted off to sleep.

**There's Chapter 3! I personally think it stinks. I am going to do A Parent Trap version story, you guys pick what TV show/Movie you'd like and I'll see who gets the most votes:**

**Hannah Montana: Moliver, HSM: Troyella, Flight 29 Down: Nathan/Daley, School of Rock: Zach/Katie, The Suite Life: Trevor/Corrie, or HSM: Zanessa. **

**I'll Update Soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you **xXxzanessa-jiley-4lifexXx, HSMandChelseaFCfan, banana Jeans, and luvokemo **for reviewing. I am updating early because I have to go to church but when I come back I'll probably post Chapter 5 if you guys want. Do you think I'm updating too fast? Here's Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

**Gabriella's POV**

I woke up the next morning to the yelling of the rooster. "Coock a Doodle Doo!" I got up from bed and went to wake everyone up. Then I noticed the queen outside sitting at the table by the gardens. "Good Morning your highness" I greeted to her. "Good morning dear, she said smiling at me, would you mind making me some tea?" I replied yes and went to make her tea. I carried the tea out with a tray and set it on the table in front of her.

"Thank you dear" she said. "You are welcome" I replied. I turned to leave but then she stopped me. "Gabriella dear would you mind going to the market and buy some eggs and fruits, and vegetables and such?" she asked handing me money. "Not at all your grace" I curtsied and went on my way to the market…

**A Few Moments Later**

**Troy's POV**

We were seated at the table for breakfast the next morning with Sharpay constantly speaking to me of the silliest things. "Didn't that rooster this morning sound completely awful?! I should give it singing lessons!" Sharpay exclaimed while I rolled my eyes. Then I started looking for Gabriella and the kitchen doors opened and my heart leaped but then sank when I saw Stella come out, "Stella, where might your sister be?" I asked and she replied that she had gone to the market a few moments ago. "Humph! Let's hope she can pick out good food!" Sharpay snickered and I narrowed my eyes. Sharpay kept on putting Gabriella and she barely knew her. I ate my breakfast and after I was done my father told me he had to speak to me.

I fallowed him to his study where he always took me to speak to me. We sat on the couch and then he spoke to me. "Troy, what do you think of Sharpay?" he asked me. "Well she's alright I suppose, why do you ask?" I responded. I saw him take a deep breath and what he said next shocked me… "Troy, you are to marry Sharpay." He told me calmly as if arranging a marriage was something he did daily. "What! I can't marry her! I barely know her!" I told him then left the room to the garden outside and sat on a bench with my hands on my head.

'_Why? Why? Why? I don't love Sharpay! I love… _"Troy?" his mother asked him sitting next to him interrupting his thoughts. "yes mother" I responded. "Why will you not marry Sharpay?" she asked me then I could not control myself and leaped up to the ground. "BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE SHARPAY! I LOVE GABRIELLA!" I shoutedthen I covered my mouth realizing what I has just said. "Finally!" she said leaping up and hugging me. I was confused. "What?" I asked. "Troy, we all know you love Gabriella: Lauren, Stella, me, Kiley, Chad, Jason, Ryan, Evangeline, Zeke, even Dylan!" she told me. My eyes widened. They _all _knew I loved Gabriella? Wow! I said goodbye to me mother and went to the Market.

**At The Market**

I saw many people selling and buying different things but then I spotted Gabriella handing a doll back to a little girl. I went up behind her, wrapped my arms around her, kissed her cheek, and said hi. She returned my smile.

What the two didn't notice was Sharpay glaring at them vowing to make Troy Bolton to fall in love with her.

**Sorry short! But I'm rushing! So far for my new story it'll be a Zaness. Review Please! I'll Update later today!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys! Yes as I promised, this is the 5th chapter. Thank You to **HSMandChelseaFCfan, xXGabbyXx, volleyballgirl13, and luvokemo **for reviewing. I will try not to Update so often or else I won't have as many reviews. Anyway her goes…**

**Chapter 5**

**Gabriella's POV**

I was at the market buying what the queen had wanted me to buy. I looked at my surroundings; people were buying and selling things and children were running around and singing and playing. Suddenly I saw a small doll on the floor. I bent down and picked it up. When I looked up a little girl was in front of me. "Is this yours?" I asked. She smiled and said thank you and I stood back up. I had just picked up everything when I felt to strong arms wrap around my waist, someone kiss my cheek, then say hi to me. I turned around to see Troy smiling broadly at me. "Hello Troy, What are you doing here?" I asked. "Well, I wanted to see where Chad was and, oh there he is!" he exclaimed. I turned around and saw Chad Danforth talking to my second best friend, Taylor Mckessie.

I giggled at the sight of them as we walked over to them. I heard Chad and Taylor laugh about something as Troy and I neared them. "Hello you two" Troy greeted. The both said hello and Taylor pulled me away. "Hello Gabriella and why might I ask are you speaking to Troy Bolton?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow. "Taylor… you know I work for the Boltons and I should be asking you this question as you were speaking to Chad!" I told her but then she raised her eyebrow. "Yes I was speaking to him but he did not put his arms around me and kissed my cheek did he?" she pondered. I blushed remembering what had just happened a moment before. "Well, he was just being friendly, I suppose" I said trying to convince her and myself. "Alright Gabriella, but don't tell me that when a little while from now you're walking down an aisle as the future bride for Troy Bolton!" she told me and bid me goodbye. _'Oh how If only what Taylor said just now was the truth… If Only'_

**Troy's POV**

Gabriella and I returned to the palace. As soon as we entered I remembered what had happen before I had left. My father telling me I was to marry Sharpay, and I telling my mother my secret or not so secret love for Gabriella. I sighed, _'If Only she loved me back… If Only'_ "Troy are you quite all right?" Gabriella asked me. I turned to look at her and noticed her shimmering brown eyes sparkling with care. "Yes… actually, no. I must tell you something but in private. Gabriella agreed and we went towards the courtyards outside** (Same place where Mrs. Bolton was having tea) **and we sat down on a bench by the fountain.

"Troy, what is the matter?" Ella asked with a caring tone. I took a deep breath and told her. "Ella, my father has told me I must marry Sharpay"…

**Gabriella's POV**

As I heard Troy say this I felt my heart rip in two and tears in my eyes. _'No, I mustn't cry, no in front of Troy' _"Troy, do you want to marry Sharpay?" I asked him. I saw his eyes widen in surprise. "What? No, of course not! She is like a spoiled princess!" Troy yelped out and I giggled. I felt some hair get on my face but before I could push it away I felt Troy's soft hand put the strand of hair behind my ear. Then I noticed his hand stay at my cheek and we sat there looking at each other's eyes. _'Wow, Troy has the most beautiful blue eyes ever' _Then I saw his face lean in as did I. Our lips were about to touch when we heard Sharpay scream out to Troy.

"Oh Troy honey there you are! Come inside at once we are about to come sing." I then fallowed them inside upset because we could not have finished our kiss. We entered the palace and went to the music room where everyone was except the Evans parents and the king. "Gabi! Gabi! We're about to sing! You should too!" Dylan informed me. I smiled and picked him up while Sharpay spoke up. "Oh Dylan, you silly little thing! Gabriella can not sing!" she informed everyone. "Course she can! She sings me the bestest songs every night!" he replied. I blushed at his compliment t and remembered lat night when Troy had complimented her and she had kissed him on the cheek and walked out like a fool. _'Oh well, it's not like he enjoyed it' _she told herself.

They sung all morning and Sharpay was ok except her high notes were, well, a little high! "Hey Gabi, why don't you sing a song?" Dylan asked me and I shook my head no. "Oh come on Ella! If you sing I'll sing with you!" Troy proposed. I had always wondered how Troy sounded so I accepted. "Alright, what song will you sing?" the pianist Kelsi asked** ( the same one from the movie). **"How about "At the Beginning?, Dylan proposed, Gabs you said it was a duet even though you sang it to me alone at night" "I'm alright with it are you Troy?" I aked. He nodded yes. "Well then start it off then, _Ella"_ Sharpay teased me and I shuddered. I only liked Troy to call me that, but never less, I began to sing…

**Troy is Bold, **_Gabriella is italics, **Bold/italics is both**_

_We were strangers_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming_

_What we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are_

_And I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

**No one told me**

**I was going to find you**

**Unexpected**

**What you did to my heart**

_**When I lost hope**_

_**You were there to remind me**_

_**This is the start**_

Troy stared and Gabriella and smiled as if singing the song to her.

_**Life is a road**_

_**And I want to keep going**_

_**Love is a river**_

_**I wanna keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road**_

_**Now and forever**_

_**Wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**When the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**When the storm is through**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

Gabriella turned to look at Troy and saw him smiling at her so she returned the smile. This song couln't be anymore right for them, if ther **_was_** a them.

_We were strangers_

_On a crazy adventure_

**Never dreaming**

**How our dreams would come true**

_**Now here we stand**_

_**Unafraid of the future**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

_**Life is a road**_

_**And I want to keep going**_

_**Love is a river**_

_**I wanna keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road**_

_**Now and forever**_

_**Wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**When the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**When the storm is through**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

_**I knew there was somebody somewhere**_

_**Like me alone in the dark**_

_**Now I know my dream will live on**_

_**I've been waiting so long**_

_**Nothing's gonna tear us apart**_

_(And lifeeeeee)_ **Life is a road**

**And I want to keep going**

_( And Loveeee)_ **Love is a river**

**I wanna keep flowing**

_**Life is a road**_

_**Now and forever**_

_**Wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**When the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**When the storm is through**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

_**Life is a road and I wanna keep going**_

_**Love is a river I wanna keep going on...**_

_Starting out on a journey_

_**Life is a road and I wanna going**_

_**Love is river I wanna keep flowing**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

_Mmmm Mmmm_

Troy and Gabriella were still staring at each other but came out of their trance when they heard clapping. "That was simply wonderful you two! Who knew my son could sing?" Troy's mother exclaimed at him. He blushed. "That was amazing Gabi!" Evangeline gushed at me. "Yeah, Troy and you make good singing partners" Ryan complimented. I said a thank you and picked up Dylan. "Gabs, do you think Troy and you could sing me that song tonight?" Dylan asked me. I said yes as Troy did also. All seemed well but Sharpay was furious _'so she thinks she can steal my future rich husband? I think not! Gabriella you will never speak to Troy after I'm done with you!' _Then she stormed out.

**There's Chapter 5! I will probably update my other story "On the Ride" tomorrow! So far the New Parent Trap story votes go this way: HSM Troyella: 3, The Suit Life Trevor/Corrie: 2, HSM Zanessa: 2. If it turns outZanessa I'll dedicate the story to **SaphireHSM **because she wanted Zanessa for my story "On the Ride". I will tell you the results at the end of this story of who the paring will be. Also, you can try and offer me some names for the twins. REMEMBER THEY ARE GIRL TWINS! I'll update my stories as soon as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Check out my Suite Life story "The Start of Something New" which is a Trevor/Corrie fic. Thank you to **Pirates101-,xXxzanessa-jiley-4lifexXx, HSMandChelseaFCfan, luvokemo, high.school.girl.t.g., Viet.Et.Proud, xXGabbyXx, and LIL BIT 101 **for reviewing! Here goes Chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6**

**Late at night **

**Gabriella's POV**

Today had been simply wonderful! Troy and I had sung together and singing with him made butterflies appear in my stomach. I was walking down the hallway to Sharpay's room since she had sent for me saying how she _must have_ her sheets changed every two days instead of every week like everyone else. I knocked on the door and heard a come in from Sharpay. "You wanted me to change your sheets?" I asked her holding the basket with the sheets. "Oh cut out the nice act Gabriella!" she shrieked at me. I was taken back. "Pardon me?" I asked. She just snorted in disgust.

"Gabriella Montez you know exactly what I'm talking about! You are trying to steal Troy away from me!" she yelled at me. "What? Oh no, me and Troy are just good friends and nothing more!" I persisted. She just snorted once more. "Please Gabriella; do you think I am a fool? Ha, I noticed you liked him since the moment I saw you look at him! Well you can just forget any thought of Troy ever being yours because he will be **MY **future husband; **NOT YOURS!"** she yelled at me. "Now please leave, you are corrupting my peace!" she shrieked and I returned to the hallway and walked to the left not noticing four children and Ryan behind the door…

**Stella's POV**

"I cannot believe the absurd things Sharpay has just spoken" I said when Gabriella turned the corner. "Yes, Ryan and Evangeline please don't be offended when I say your sister is simply dreadful!" Lauren said with out anticipation. I looked at my best friend who seemed to have tears in her eyes. "We know, but what can we do? The marriage has been arranged by your father and our parents and we can not stand up to them" Ryan responded. "Yes we can! Troy and Gabi belong together! Just like in that song "I still believe" that Gabi used to sing to me! Troy and Gabi should marry not Troy and Sharpay! Ick!" Dylan yelped out. I couldn't help but giggle at the manner he had just spoken but smiled at the truth coming out of his mouth.

"We will just have to wait and see what happens" Evie spoke and I couldn't help but agree with her.

**Later in the afternoon the fallowing day**

**Troy's POV**

Lauren, Stella, Evangeline, Sharpay, Ryan, Gabriella and I entered the barn to get our horses out for a hack. As I got my mare Comanche ready for the hack I couldn't help but wonder why Gabriella had been avoiding me since we had sung. '_Had I come on too strong in the market?' _Troy thought this as he led Comanche outside where everyone else was. Lauren had a mare named Prancer, Stella a girl named Starlight, Evangeline a mare named Cobalt, Sharpay on a mare(even though she wanted a girl) named Eddie, Ryan on a girl named Joey, and Gabriella on her girl; Belle. I climbed on Comanche and we headed towards the meadow where we usually rode.

Everyone was speaking to some one else except for Gabriella in front of me who was more concentrated in her black horse. I trotted up to her and said hello while she just nodded at me. "So, tomorrow is a special day!" I told her. She had a face of confusion. "Why is that Troy?" she asked me. "Well, tomorrow is your twenty first birthday of course!" I exclaimed. She blushed and said," You remembered?" "Of course I would! What type of friend might I be if I did not remember your birthday?" I asked her. "Hmm, the bad kind?" she answered and gallop off. "Hey!" I yelled and galloped after her. We galloped back to the palace together and could see Gabriella very droopy eyed.

I quickly got off Comanche and cached her before she fell to the ground. I pulled her back up and I stared at her. My arms were completely around her waist; her right arm was around my neck while her left arm was over mine. She quickly got out of our position and quietly thanked me for catching her. I offered to put away Belle for her as now my father called for her. She ran back inside while I put away Comanche and Belle in their stalls. Afterwards I went to my chamber to work on last minute details for tomorrow. _'I hope you enjoy tomorrow Gabriella'_ he thought as he was called down to eat lunch.

**Kind of boring I suppose. Don't worry the next chapter you are going to absolutely LOVE! For Parent Trap; you know the drill: Zanessa:5, Troyella:3 , Trevor/Corrie: 3, and Moliver:1. I won't start this story until I'm done with either this story or On the Ride. And to answer **xXxzanessa-jiley-4lifexXx **question, yes you can revote for each chapter so the pairing you'd like will win and you can vote for up to two different pairings a chapter like Zanessa and Trevor/Corrie. I'll update tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, now I'm updating this story! Thank you to **HSMandChelseaFCfan, Cole-rulez, Kerbeah Roman, Nuther-Zanessa-Fan, high.school.girl.t.g., volleyballgirl13, and future.mrs.zac.efron **for reviewing. This special chapter is dedicated to you guys! **

**Chapter 7**

**Chad's POV**

"I want to give her the surprise, I really do! But, what if I come on too strong?" Troy asked me. We were sword fighting with Ryan as we would now usually do. "Troy you will not come on too strong, Gabriella feels the same way about you" Ryan said trying to convince Troy. Over the past few days the three of us had gotten to be good friends. "Yes Troy. This could be your perfect chance and maybe you might be as happy as Taylor and I" I gloated. But Troy and Ryan just chuckled. "Anyway, is it all set?" Troy asked. 'Yes, everything is quite all right." Ryan said. "good, I can not wait till' tomorrow" Troy exclaimed like a little boy on Christmas day, only tomorrow would be even better for Troy…

**The Next Day (Morning): Gabriella's 21st Birthday **

**Sharpay's POV**

I woke feeling neutral; good and bad. I freshened up and went downstairs. No one was up so I wandered around a little then I smelled a delicious aroma. I fallowed the smell which led me to the kitchen where Zeke Baylor the cook was. "Oh, good morning mistress" Zeke greeted. I smiled a little. "Please, just call me Sharpay' I said as I sat on one of the stools by the kitchen. I saw him take a cake out and put it on the counter. "Whose cake is that for?" I pondered while he looked at me strangely. "Oh, did you not know that today is Gabriella's twenty first birthday?" he asked while I shook my head. I finally realized that Troy was too in love with Gabriella to be in love with me. I sighed, _'why can't I be her?' _

"Why are you upset?" Zeke asked me hearing my sigh. _'Wow, he is the first to care about my feelings since my father arranged me to marry Troy' _"Well, it is just that I think, no I know, that I shouldn't marry Troy. He doesn't love me and speaking the truth; I don't love him either" I said. Zeke looked at me in surprise, "Really? Well it wouldn't bother you if I said Troy arranged a celebration for Gabriella's 21**st** tonight in which I've heard from your brother and his good friend Chad that he will finally confess his love to her" "No not at all, I said completely speaking the truth, in fact I've never seen a man and a woman look so in love as them, but I'm still saddened that I have no one. Gabriella truly is the most loveliest girl I have ever met" "Oh it's quite all right. One day you'll find a man who you will love you deeply for who you are. He will want nothing from you to change" he said smiling. _'Maybe I already have found him'_

**Gabriella's POV **

I entered the kitchen and heard Zeke and Sharpay speaking to one another. _'So she doesn't really love Troy and she actually does like me?' _I entered the room as Zeke left. "Hello Sharpay" I greeted. "Hello, did you just hear what I just said?" she asked and I nodded. She sighed deeply. "Look Gabriella, I meant every word I said. I am also really sorry we had such a bad start, is it possible that we could start all over again?" she asked. I smiled, "Of course". Then we hugged and I stood up. "What are you doing?" "Getting ready to set the table ready for breakfast" "Oh no you are not! Today is your birthday! We will have Stella do it" she told me and I left the room. I went to the library and saw Troy reading a book. "Hm, Troy Bolton reading a book. How I've never expected that!" I said as Troy looked up and walked over to me. "Hello, and Gabriella… Happy twenty first birthday!" he said. I giggled and said thank you and we ran into Sharpay. "Oh I'm sorry, Gabriella is it okay if I give you your gift now?" she asked. "Oh um, not at all" "Good, meet me in my bedroom please" then she scurried past.

Troy looked at me. "What was that all about?". "Oh, me and Sharpay talked it over. We are now friends" I told him. "Really?" "Yes, now I must go, I'll speak to you later" I bid him goodbye and entered Sharpay's bedroom. When I walked in a saw a beautiful flowing Scarlett dress that reached up to the knees. I gasped and Sharpay spoke, "Do you like it?" "Oh, I simply love it! Sharpay I can't take this" I said. "Oh nonsense! After the way I treated you you would deserve so much more!" she exclaimed. I squealed and hugged my new friend tight. "Thank you so much" "No problem, and with that gown on Troy won't be able to take his eyes off of you!" Sharpay said and I blushed. "Thank you Shar!" I said hugging her once more. "Hm, Shar. No one's ever called me that! I like it!" She exclaimed. We giggled. _'I can't wait till' tonight!' _

**Later at night**

**Troy's POV**

"Troy, are you excited for Gabriella's birthday?" my mother asked me. "Yes very much. I plan on telling her tonight" I told her. She smiled, "I wish you the best of luck tonight!" Guests started coming in. Many close friends of Gabriella and I started arriving. Then I spotted Gabriella come in with Sharpay and Taylor and my mouth dropped; Gabriella looked more gorgeous than ever. She had a beautiful Scarlett gown that brought out her rosy red cheeks, her hair was down in her beautiful natural curl. "Troy, put your mouth up! People are starting to stare and you're embarrassing me!" Kiley said. She had come back for Gabriella's birthday but was to leave immediately when the celebration was over. Ella, Sharpay, and Taylor went over to us.

"Gabi! Happy Birthday!" Dylan squealed running into Ella's arms and Ella picked him up. "Oh, thank you Dylan!" she said kissing his forehead and putting him down. Taylor went with Chad and Sharpay with Ryan and Zeke. "Hello Kiley, how are you?" she greeted to Kiley. "Quite fine, I'll leave you two to speak. Happy Birthday Gabriella" Kiley said hugging her and kissing her cheek. "Ella, you look wonderful" I complimented. 'Thank you, Sharpay bought this as a gift for my birthday and for being so cruel to me" she answered. 'Well she was rather nasty-" "But she is really a very lovely girl who happens to fancy Zeke" she said looking over to Zeke twirling Sharpay dancing. "Gabriella would you like to-" but I was interrupted by Lauren. "Oh come Gabriella. All the ladies are going to start dancing together!" she exclaimed dragging Gabriella. I sighed, _'I'll tell her later'. _

**Later that night **

I had been dancing and greeting with many people barley seeing Gabriella. Then I saw her walk outside to the courtyards. _'No is my chance!' _I quickly fallowed her and saw her staring at the skies. I walked behind her, put my arms around her, kissed her shoulder, and whispered in her ear, "Should you not be inside celebrating _your _birthday?" She giggled and said yes, "but I wanted some Fresh air" "Well while we are out here, do you mind walking with me?" I asked and she agreed.

We walked across the courtyards and we came close to the destination in which I had planned. "Gabriella, do you mind if I tell you something?" I asked. "No, not at all. What is it?" she asked. I turned to face her, " Well, do you know how everyone says I like you? The truth is I don't" I said and I saw tears starting in her eyes. "oh" "Yes, then I cupped her face gently so our foreheads were against each other, I don't _like _you; I **_love _you. **Then I bent down and kissed her softly. She started kissing back as I had my arm around her waist and her arms on my shoulders. My tongue was against her teeth asking permission to go in. She immediately opened her mouth and we both felt as if a beautiful fire was in our mouths; burning. We both pulled up for air and I stared into her beautiful brown eyes. "Gabriella Montez I love you, **_always have and always will_**" I told her. Tears went down her cheeks and I wiped away her tears. "I love you too Troy Bolton" she told me. I felt my heart grow warm with love and happiness. We both smiled at each other and kissed once more.

'_This is the best night of my life' _they both thought.

**Hopefully you guys like this chapter! The tally is Trevor/Corrie: 7, Zanessa: 5, Troyella: 3, and Moliver:2. Looks like Trevor/Corrie is winning so far and a heads up: This story has about 3 or 4 more chapters left so, vote in every review! I'll update soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I haven't updated that quickly but I have updated two of my other stories. Also, this morning… I GOT BAPTIZED! I was soooooo nervous but it felt so good after I came out of the water! Thank you to **foreverlily, xXGabbyXx, couturedawl, Nuther-Zanessa-Fan, xXxzanessa-jiley-4lifexXx, -Pirates101-, LeytonAndNaley4ever, luvokemo, HSMandChelseaFCfan, HSMHP, high.school.girl.t.g., volleyballgirl13, chrisbrownshunny224, hphglejplvr, Cole-rulez, **and **zacfan **for reviewing! Here's chapter 8! **

**Chapter 8 **

**Gabriella's POV**

I awoke the next morning and the remembered the night's previous events. Sharpay and I becoming friends, Sharpay giving me a beautiful Scarlett gown, walking with Troy, and Troy and I kiss. I sighed, _'Troy and I kissed'. _I got out of bed and did my daily routine. I walked downstairs into the kitchen to see Zeke and Sharpay speaking/flirting. "Good morning Gabriella. How are you?" Sharpay asked. "I'm alright" I said then went into a trance. "Earth to Gabriella Montez. Something happened last night because when you came back inside with Troy you seemed in a daze" Zeke informed me. "Something might've happened" I said trying to hide my smile. "Oh I know! Troy and you kissed!" Sharpay exclaimed and I shook my head. "You seem to know everything don't you?" I asked and she shrugged. "Would you ladies like to help me cook breakfast?" Zeke asked Sharpay and I; mostly Sharpay. "I wish I could but I have to water the plants" I said making an excuse so Zeke and Sharpay could have some time together alone. "I'll help you Zeke!" Sharpay responded cheerfully and I stepped out into the courtyards.

I was almost done when I felt two arms wrap around my middle** (That happens a lot in this story doesn't it?). **"How are you this morning Ella?" Troy asked me kissing my neck softly. "I'm all right" I responded as Troy turned me around so I was facing him. "It's a very beautiful morning today" he said and I agreed. "But do you know what is more beautiful?" he asked. "Hm, what?" I asked. "You" he said a leaned forward and captured me in a gentle, soft kiss. I smiled as I felt myself being lowered and seated on his lap. We heard a giggle and we both pulled away to see Dylan. "Troy, Gabi what are you doing?" he pondered knowingly. Troy wrapped his arms my waist once more and said, "I'm showing Gabriella how much I love her" he said simply. Dylan and I giggled and Dylan ran back inside. Then I turned serious, "Troy, what are you going to about your arranged marriage?" I asked him. "It's simple. I don't love Sharpay and she doesn't love me" he said gazing inside to inside to see Zeke and Sharpay kissing passionately. I giggled, "They really love each other" I said. "Yes they do and don't worry I'll tell my father today but only if you are there with me" he told me. I softly kissed him, "Of course I will".

**In the Study**

**Troy's POV**

I held Gabriella's hand as we entered the study. We let go and went inside to find my father sitting there writing something down. He noticed Gabriella and I, "Hello Troy, Gabriella" he greeted. "Dad, there's something I have to tell you" I told him and he told me to sit down. "Um, well you know last night at Gabriella's celebration? Well, I sort of confessed to Gabriella that I am in love with her and she returns my feelings" I told him and his eyes popped out of his head. "WHAT? TROY YOU CAN NOT BE WITH GABRIELLA! SHE IS OUR SERVANT GIRL! BESIDES YOU ARE ARRANGED TO BE MARRIED TO SHARPAY!" he yelled at me and that's when I sprang up. "TO YOUR INFORMATION DAD I LOVE GABRIELLA NOT SHARPAY! BESIDES SHARPAY DOESN'T EVEN LOVE ME SHE LOVES ZEKE!" I informed him. I then pulled Gabriella out of the study and dragged her into my room. When we got there I sat on my bed and I put my hands on my head and Gabriella rubbed my back. "Don't worry Troy it will be all right" she reassured and I hugged her tightly.

**Jack's POV**

I can't believe it! Troy is in love with Gabriella and Sharpay is in love with Zeke. Had the world turned topsy turvy? "Jack, how could you be so cruel?!" my wife asked me. "Dear, think about it. Why would Troy love Gabriella?" I asked. That's what I wanted to know. "Because he cares for her and she cares for him" she said. "But the Evans- "What's better? Losing some money or your son? If you don't let Troy be with Gabriella he will never forgive you!" she exclaimed and walked out. I sighed, _'was the Evan's fortune really worth losing my son?"_ . I thought it over and made a decision. I walked over to Troy's room and saw Troy and Gabriella kissing deeply. "Um Troy, Gabriella? I asked and they pulled away, I've come to a decision…"

**I'm evil! Cliffy! Anyway's the tally so far for Parent Trap is Trevor/Corrie: 12, Zanessa: 10, Troyella: 6, and Moliver: 2. Head's up: THIS STORY HAS ONLY TWO CHAPTER'S LEFT, THE LAST CHAPTER AND THE PROLOUGUE! I still haven't decided the names because I am stuck between Jasmine and Alexandra from **-Pirates101- **and Abby and Jamie from** luvokemo. **Vote also on which of those two twin name's you'd like! I'll update soon, review please! **


	9. Chapter 9Epilogue

**Okay, this is the last chapter/prologue and then the moment of truth: The pairing for "The Parent Trap" and the twin names! Okay thank you to **HSMandChelseaFCfan, luvokemo, xXJust.Like.ThatXx, Brownie88Babe, LIL BIT 101, Vanessa Turner, hsm 4 ever, chrisbrownshunny224, Zanessa27, xXxzanessa-jiley-4lifexXx, -Pirates101-,HSMHP, zacfan, Rizmu, Cole-rulez, high.school.girl.t.g., and zanessafan4ever **for reviewing! Here's Chapter 9! **

**Chapter 9**

**Troy's POV**

I stormed out of my father's study pulling Gabriella with me to my room. When we reached my bedroom I sat on my bed and put my hands on my head and felt Gabriella rubbing my back soothingly sending good shivers down my spine. "Don't worry Troy it will be all right" she reassured and I hugged her tightly. "I hope so I don't want to lose you" I whispered in her ear pulling away from her embrace and putting my head down. "Troy, you won't lose me." "But what if my father does not allow me to marry you?" I asked her and she seemed expressionless. "I'm sorry, you must not be ready for that yet" I said putting my head down once more but then I felt her hand bring it back up. "Troy, I do want to marry you." She whispered and right after she said this I pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. "Um Troy, Gabriella?" I heard someone ask.

We pulled out of our kiss and saw my father, "I've come to a decision" I intertwined fingers with Gabriella. "Gabriella, you make my son the happiest he could ever be, so I give you two my blessing for marriage" he said this, smiled at us, and left the room. My mouth hung open and I looked over at Gabriella who had tears in her eyes. "I can't believe it… Ella we can get married!" I exclaimed. I stood up and spun her around as she giggled loudly. "Troy! Put me down!" she pleaded. "Oh, I'll put you down!" I said. I then briefly stopped spinning her around and dropped her on the bed coming down with her. I was on top of her while she was below me. I leaned my forehead on hers, "I love you Gabriella" "And as I love you also Troy" I smiled at her and kissed her deeply. Finally knowing we could be together.

**Five years later**

**Gabriella's POV **

"Mommy! Mommy!" I heard someone call me and saw my first born four year old Isabella come towards me. I bent down just a little because I was going to have a baby and hugged Isabella. "Hello honey. Where is your brother?" I asked her referring to two year old Justin. "Oh he's inside with aunty Sharpay" she said pulling me inside to the palace. There I saw Sharpay burping Justin. I smiled; ever since five years ago we had both been inseparable. The day Troy and I were married was the day Zeke proposed to Sharpay. Two months later they married and right now she is pregnant with her second child. "Hello Sharpay. How are you?" I asked taking my son into my arms where he was slowly going to sleep. "I'm fine. Zeke is taking a break so I'll be making Isabella's snack." She responded. After Zeke and Sharpay married, Zeke taught her how to cook and they both worked for us. "Yay, I love your sandwiches aunty Sharpay!" Isabella squealed and I giggled.

"Ah, was that the giggle from the woman I love?" a familiar voice said as two strong arms wrapped around my waist. "Hm, you might be correct your royal highness" I teased and he turned me around and kissed me softly. "Daddy! You're here!" Isabelle squealed jumping into her father's arms and spinning her around. "Yes sweetie. How was your day?" he asked her balancing her on his hip. "It was great daddy! I felt my new baby brother or sister kick!" she said excited and ran outside. "I'll go look after Isabella and Justin for a while" Sharpay said taking Justin from me and walking outside. "So how was your day?" I asked him. "Hm, it was okay but I would rather be here with you and feel our baby's kick" he responded as we lay down next to each other on our bed. "Well Mr. Bolton why don't you do it know?" I asked. He smiled and put his warm hands under my dress to feel my stomach. "I felt the baby kick!" he said now caressing my stomach. "mmhm, oh I can not wait until I can feel this baby in my arms" I giggle as Troy puts his arms around me. "Yes, Gabriella you have no idea how happy you have made me. I have the woman that I love more than life right here with me. A beautiful four year old girl who will look as beautiful as her mother when she grows up. A two year old boy who will grow into a strong prince and right now you are carrying my third child." He told me. "You make me happy too." I said kissing him softly as we both fell into a deep sleep.

**Later that night**

"Alright Isabella, off to bed!" I told her. "But mommy! Yawns I'm not sleepy" she says. "Yes you are now go up to your room. Your daddy and I will come to tuck you in after I put Justin to sleep" I say to her. She nods and walks up to her room and I pick up Justin. I lay him on his crib and sing him a little…

**I learned from you**

**That I do not crumble **

**I learned that strength is something you choose **

**All of the reasons to keep on believing **

**There is no question that's a lesson **

**I learned from you **

I see him droop his eyes meaning he is falling asleep. He closes his eyes and I kiss his forehead and walkout of his bedroom and slowly close the door. I walk to Isabelle's room where I see Troy and Isabella on Isabella's bed. Isabella squeals mommy and Troy turns around and I smile at both of them. "Mommy daddy, can you please sing me a song" Isabella asks. Troy and I smile and we start to sing…

**Bold is Troy, **_Italics is Gabriella, **Bold/Italics is both**_

**Come stop your crying, it will be all right**

**Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here don't you cry**

_For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us cant be broken  
I will be here don't you cry _

_**And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always**_

**Why can't they understand the way we feel  
they just don't trust what they can't explain**  
_I know were different but deep inside us  
were not that different at all_

**_And youll be in my heart  
Yes, youll be in my heart  
from this day on  
now and forever more_**  
**_Youll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
Youll be here in my heart  
Always_**

_**Don't listen to them, cause what do they know  
we need each other, to have and to hold  
they'll see in time, I know**_

**When destiny calls you, you must be strong**  
_I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on_  
**_they'll see in time, I know_**

**_Well show them together cuz..._**  
**_  
You'll be in my heart  
I believe, youll be in my heart  
Ill be there from this day on  
Now and forever more _**

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
Youll be here in my heart always

Always...  
Ill be with you  
Ill be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Ill be there always

Troy and I finished and Isabella clapped. "That was great! Mommy can I ask you a question? _Alone?_" We both stared at Troy. "Fine, goodnight Isabella. Goodnight Gabriella" he says kissing Isabella's forehead and me lightly on the lips. "What's wrong sweetie?" I ask. "Mommy, do you know that story that you tell me about the prince and the servant girl falling in love… is it true?" she asks. I smile and kiss her forehead, "Yes it is, goodnight sweetie. I'll see you in the morning" I say, she smiles and falls asleep. I go to Troy and mine room and see Troy already in bed with blankets covering him. I climb in bed and wrap my arms around him and his around me. "Gabriella, what did Isabella ask you?" Troy asks and I reply, "If our story is true". "And" "And I said the truth, I kiss him lightly, it did happen" I say and we both drift off to sleep. _'It did happen, Once Upon a Time…' _

**Well there it is it is finally over! Boo hoo! I loved writing this story it was so much fun and the reviews were all really great! Now, the moment of truth… the pairing for The Parent Trap will be… Trevor/Corrie winning with 14 votes! Zanessa was only short by one vote! The twin names will be Abby and Jamie. Abby will be Abby Bale (with Trevor) and Jamie will be Jamie Santos( with Corrie). I will post this story up soon. Heads up: Maddie plays Chessy the maid and Lucas plays the butler and London plays Meredith. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read this story; I had ****3634**** hits for this story! Good luck to anyone who is and will be doing a story! Until next time! **


End file.
